In large industrial process or power production systems distributed measurement and control approaches are used. Various dynamics are monitored within each subsystem using different sampling modes and sampling rates. It is difficult to develop, test and deploy plant wide control and condition monitoring analytics for such complex systems, especially with disparate sets of data.